Hurts
by Fatimah Rocks
Summary: "Kenapa? Kau ingin menikah dengan mantan manajermu itu?" tanya Akaba./"Ya."/ AkaKeiMaki/ Waring inside, RnR please...


Dua orang pemuda tersebut duduk di sebuah atap salah satu gedung Universitas Saikyoudai dengan berdekatan. Pemuda berambut biru, sedang menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Air mukanya terlihat resah, gelisah, dan tak tenang. Ini jarang sekali terjadi, Kakei Shun—nama pria biru tersebut—merasakan sesuatu yang gelisah.

Sedangkan pria bermabut merah di sebelah Kakei, sedari tadi sedang menatap orang yang paling dikasihinya. Tatapannya lembut, mata merahnya yang mempesona tak henti-hentinya menatap lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Ritme-mu manis sekali, Shun," ujar Akaba Hayato, si pria berambut merah.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," sahut Kakei. Akaba tersenyum simpul, "Tak perlu kujelaskan pun kau sudah mengerti, 'kan?" katanya. Ia tersenyum lembut, pandangannya menerawang, memandang birunya langit di hari itu.

"Tidak usah pasang tampang serius begitu," lanjutnya seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Kakei menarik nafas, dan membuangnya perlahan, "Hayato, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa, Shun? Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan pasang wajah serius begitu," kata Akaba.

Kakei mendelik, menatap Akaba dengan wajah dingin.

"Ini serius. Mana bisa aku memasang wajah konyol saat aku akan membicarakan hal yang serius," katanya hampir berseru, "_ok,_ langsung saja. Ini… tentang pernikahan, dan masa depanku."

Akaba mencelos setelah mendengar kata 'pernikahan' dari mulut Kakei. Tiba-tiba saja, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit sebal.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menikah dengan mantan manajermu itu?" tanya Akaba.

"Ya." Balas Kakei.

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic.**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Story © Fatimah Rocks**

**Warning! Shonen-ai, OoC, dst… **

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Wajah Akaba mengeras seketika. Ia terkejut. Tentu saja.

"Fuu… kalau begitu, selamat!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

'JREEENG…' Akaba memetik gitar-nya, dan memainkan lagu yang terdengar _mellow_.

"Kau marah, ya?" tanya Kakei, "Hei, ayolah! Bagaimanapun kegigihan kita mempertahankan ini semua, pada akhirnya juga kita pasti akan berpisah. Laki-laki, ditakdirkan untuk perempuan. Kuharap kau mengerti," lanjut Kakei.

Keduanya sama-sama diam. Tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, dan sunyi pun melanda mereka berdua.

"… ya, kau benar," kata Akaba memecahkan keheningan. Ia tersenyum, sambil memainkan lagu-lagu sedih dari gitar kesayangannya.

Kakei merasa tak enak pada Akaba. "Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Akaba berhenti memetik gitarnya sebentar, "Apa ya? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, Shun. Aku… fuuuh, sudahlah."

Kakei terdiam, dan berpikir. Harus kah ia membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Shibuya Maki—mantan manajer Poseidon—yang akan menjadi istrinya dan tetap bersama Akaba Hayato?

Dan sekali lagi, Kakei menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya agar rileks.

"Haaah… apa sebaiknya kubatalkan saja? Tapi Maki pasti akan kecewa."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu," sanggah Akaba. "Kalau kau bahagia, 'seharusnya' aku juga bahagia, 'kan? Haha…," lanjutnya sambil tertawa garing.

"Susunan kalimatmu seoerti orang yang putus asa. Yah, aku tak tahu jika kau akan senang atau tidak jika aku menikahi Maki," kata Kakei.

"Fuu… memang menurutmu aku senang atau tidak, Shun?" tanya Akaba. Ia bertanya sambil menatap mata Kakei.

Kakei memalingkan wajahnya, dan menatap kearah lain. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin iya."

Akaba tertawa kecil, "Kau memang pandai menebak, ya. Pantas kau dapat dengan mudah membaca strategi lawan."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar senang jika aku bersama orang lain?" tanya Kakei serius, pandangan matanya menjadi tajam.

"Aku bukannya senang kau bersama orang lain, tapi aku senang kalau kau senang, Shun…"

Kakei semakin bingung. Bingung yang mana yang harus ia pilih, apakah Akaba atau Maki…?

"Kau tahu, aku selalu membenci keadaan ini. Aku membencinya karena aku harus memilih satu diantara kalian," ucap Kakei dengan nada rendah, "di sisi lain, aku mencintai Maki. Sangat malah. Dan di sisi yang satunya, aku juga membutuhkanmu, Hayato,"

"Memilih, ya? Itu memang sulit. Saat memilih ingin tinggal dengan ayah atau ibuku, aku juga bingung. Kalau kau mencintainya, aku tidak apa-apa kok, Shun," kata Akaba enteng.

"Ya, itu hal yang sulit. Kau yakin, Hayato?" tanya Kakei memastikan.

Akaba tersenyum mengejek, "Apa wajahku ini menunjukkan keraguan, Kakei Shun?"

"Tidak. Tapi hatimu, aku yakin kau merasa sedih, walaupun sedikit," terka Kakei.

"Yah, kau benar. Mungkin bukan sedikit, Shun," ujar Akaba dengan tenang.

"Tepat dugaanku. Kalau begitu," gantung Kakei sambil melemparkan sebuah undangan, "datanglah, aku dan Maki akan dengan senang hati menjamu tamu spesialku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Akaba menangkap undangan Kakei dengan sigap, "jangan terlalu mengharapkanku, Shun. Nanti kau akan kecewa,"

Akaba berdiri, menatap lurus kelangit, dan melepas kacamatanya. Terlihat sekilas bahwa mata merah Akaba sedikit… berair?

Terjadi keheningan beberapa menit. Kakei ingin sekali mengatakan banyak hal, tapi lidahnya begitu kelu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Masuklah seorang gadis berambut cream panjang. Gadis tersebut adalah Shibuya Maki. Gadis cantik dan centil yang dulu satu sekolah dengan Kakei.

Kakei dan Akaba menengok kearah Maki yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kakei!" panggilnya. "Ah, ada Akaba-_san_ juga._ Konnichiwa_, Akaba-san," ucapnya sambil tersennyum.

Akaba buru-buru memakai kacamatanya untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang berair.

"_Konnichiwa,_ Shibuya-_san_," ucap Akaba juga. "Ah, Shu—Kakei, aku pamit dulu ya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu _moment_ romantis kalian," kata Akaba sambil berjalan menuju pintu tangga. "Aku pergi."

"Ada yang salah dengan kedatanganku, ya?" tanya Maki. Akaba berhenti berjalan sejenak, dan melihat kearah Maki.

"Tidak, Shibuya-_san_. Akulah yang salah. Jaga Kakei ya, Shibuya-_san_," tutur Akaba, dan kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba Maki berteriak, dan Akaba berhenti.

"Akaba-_san_, tak usah di sembunyikan lagi. aku sudah tahu sejak lama kok," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kakei sebentar lagi akan menikah denganku, dan tolong… aku meminta keikhlasan hatimu. Karena kami tidak mau pernikahan kami membuat orang sakit hati. Jadi… tolong, ya?"

Akaba melirik Kakei, "Fuuh… jadi kau memberi tahu semuanya, ya," katanya.

"Bukan! Bukan Kakei. Beberapa waktu lalu, aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian berdua. Dan akhirnya… aku mengikuti kalian seharian. Maaf! Aku minta maaf karena kelancanganku waktu itu!" ucap Maki sambil membungkukan badannya. Kakei sedikit kaget.

'Maki… dia, kenapa sifatnya berubah begitu?' pikir Kakei.

Kemudian, Kakei berjalan menghampiri wanita yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya tersebut, dan merangkulnya.

Hati Akaba sedikit bergetar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, tapi dia menutupinya dengan sikapnya yang cuek.

"Tidak apa, Shibuya-_san_. Mau kusembunyikan lama-lama juga semua akan tahu, jadi lebih baik segera kuakhiri. Ah, sudah petang. Aku pulang dulu, ya."

Akaba pun berjalan pergi, menuruni tangga, dan meninggalkan pasangan tersebut.

Sesampainya dibawah, ia mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap tempat tadi. Ia menatap Kakei yang sedang melihat kearahnya. Samar-samar ia tersenyum.

"Hati-hati, Akaba!" teriak Kakei dari atas.

"Kuharap kau mau datang saat hari pernikahan kami!" teriak Maki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yah, lihat saja nanti," gumam Akaba seraya membalas lambaian tangan mereka lalu pergi.

* * *

Kakei Shun berdiri dengan gagah di depan altar sambil menunggu wanita yang dicintainya datang. Jas hitam dengan kemeja merah _maroon_ rancangan Alexander Amosu yang ia pakai tampak sangat cocok di tubuhnya yang ramping dan tinggi itu. Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan tenang seperti biasa.

Tak lama, wanita itu datang. Maki memakai gaun yang warnanya senada dengan kemeja Kakei. Wajah cantiknya di poles dengan _make up_ yang natural. Ditambah _high heels_ yang menempel di kakinya membuatnya semakin anggun.

Maki berjalan dengan didampingi sang ayah dan segera mengambil posisi di sebelah Kakei. Mereka pun mengucapkan janji yang mengikat mereka berdua.

Tak lama, kemudian Akaba, Kotaro, dan Julie datang. akaba memakai kemeja putih dengan jas merah tua, _trousers_ merah tua, dan pantofel merah. Entah kenapa, warna pakaian Akaba satu warna dengan pakaian Kakei dan Maki.

"Kau datang juga, Akaba," kata Kakei pada Akaba.

Akaba tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Kakei. Ehm, _congratulations,_ Kakei. _Be longlasting,"_ ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Kakei, dan tersenyum pada Maki.

"_Arigatou, _Akaba-_san_…," ujar Maki.

"_Thanks_,"kata Kakei singkat.

"_With pleasure, _Kakei. Ehm… maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku… pergi dulu," pamit Akaba.

"Tidak mencicipi hidangannya dulu, Akaba-_san_?" tanya Maki sebelum Akaba benar-benar pergi.

"Tidak, terima kasih," katanya, lalu ia benar-benar pergi.

Akaba pergi dari gedung itu. Ia tidak tahu mau kemana. Ia galau. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Hatinya hancur. Sekeras apapun ia menahannya.

Sementara di tempat Kakei, Maki merasa sangat bersalah pada Akaba. Ia mearsa kalau ia telah menyakiti hati Akaba. Sifat ceria dan angkuh khas dirinya hilang pada hari itu.

"Shun… aku, aku merasa tidak enak pada Akaba-_san_…," katanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tenanglah, Maki. Akaba itu… orang yang kuat. Setidaknya itu menurutku," hibur Kakei.

"Aku… apa yang harus kulakukan? Shun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Maki. Kakei sendiri juga takut kalau Akaba benar-benar membencinya. Ia sendiri juga bingung harus bagaimana.

"Tenang, Maki. Biarkan Akaba sendiri dulu," kata Kakei sambil memeluk Maki untuk menenangkannya.

Sementara itu, Akaba hanya diam di sebuah lembah di depan sungai. Tatapannya kosong, tapi ia sembunyikan di balik kacamatanya. Diambil gitarnya, lalu dia memainkan sebuah lagu.

Di sudut jalan, Taki Suzuna, gadis berambut biru yang ceria dan berisik yang sedang berjalan santai terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian, dihampirinya orang tersebut.

'Rambut merah, keren, pakai kaca mata, bawa-bawa gitar, hm…. Ah!' pikirnya. Suzuna mendekat kearah Akaba.

"Kau… Akaban?" pekik Suzuna.

"Biarlah kumencobaaa *jreeeeng* untuk tinggalkan semua," Akaba tidak mendengarkan Suzuna saking asiknya bermain gitar.

Karena merasa tak dijawab, Suzuna memanggil akaba lagi.

"Akaban? Akabaan!" tapi Akaba tetap diam, sambil melantunkan lagu tersebut. Akhirnya Suzuna kesal, dan ia pun berteriak di kuping Akaba, "AKABAAAN!"

"Fuuuh, ritme-mu kacau. Siapa kau?" tanya Akaba sambil memegangi telinganya yang pengang.

"Ritmeku? Kacau? Apaan tuh? Aku Taki Suzuna, _cheerleader_ Enma. Ingat?" tanya Suzuna.

Akaba berpikir sejenak, "Ah, iya," katanya mulai ingat.

"Malam-malam begini, Akaban sedang apa?" taya Suzuna. Ia duduk di sebelah Akaba.

"Oh, kau yang digosipkan dengan Sena itu, ya? Aku sedang memperbaiki ritmeku yang hancur," jawab Akaba.

Wajah Suzuna memerah, "E-eh? Itu bukan gossip. Aah… lupakan. Akaban sedang err… patah hati?" tanya Suzuna ragu-ragu. Ia takut pertanyaannya menyinggung Akaba. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Patah hati, ya? Dari mana kau tahu? Apa ritmeku mudah sekali terbaca?" tanya Akaba.

'Apa yang ia bicarakan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.' Pikir Suzuna. "Aaa, dari wajahmu terlihat jelas tau! Kalau Akaban mau, Akaban bisa cerita padaku!" tawar Suzuna.

Akaba berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Hm. Yah, jadi begini…," Akaba pun menceritakan seluruh masalahnya pada Suzuna. Suzuna mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Yah, sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ritmeku hancur. Fuuuh, kenapa aku menjadi banyak bicara begini?"

"Ya~ jadi begitu," respon Suzuna. "Kalau menurutku lebih baik Akaban membuka kembali lembaran baru. Dan biarkan Maki-_chan_ dan Kakei menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing. Sekarang yang harus Akaban lakukan adalah mencari pasangan baru. Dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang…," tutur Suzuna.

Akaba membuang napas, "Memang itu yang mau aku lakukan. Tapi itu sulit, Suzuna."

Suzuna melirik Akaba, "Sesulit itukah? Yaa, aku juga pernah mendengar kasus yang seperti ini juga. Mungkin pelan-pelan dulu. Lama-kelamaan juga pasti Akaban akan terbiasa."

"Sangat. Itu ritme tersulit dalam hidupku. Yah, Kakei itu—ah, sudahlah. Mungkin aku akan pindah dari Jepang untuk sementara. Tapi, jangan beritahu Kakei, ya," kata Akaba sambil menunduk.

Suzuna membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak percaya kalau ternyata Akaba begitu cepat menyerah. Dan ia tidak senang pada orang yang seperti itu.

"Haaah? Jangan! Kau tidak boleh lari dari masalah, Akaban! Tapi yaah itu terserah sih. aku hanya mau bilang, kalau Akaban mengilang tiba-tiba tanpa ada keterangan, pasti Maki-chan akan sangat merasa bersalah. Ia pikir kau menghilang gara-gara dia," kata Suzuna. Tak lama setelah itu, ia bedecak kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Akaba.

"Hey! Tunggu! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Akaba sambil menahan lengan Suzuna.

"Aku mau pulang. Untuk apa aku berbicara dengan orang yang putus asa sepertimu, heh?" tanya Suzuna.

Akaba memandang kearah lain. "Aku bukannya mau lari, aku… aku hanya tak tahan melihat mereka. Fuuh, menyedihkan."

"Yang namanya hidup pasti ada cobaannya. Setelah cobaannya selesai, pasti kebahagiaan akan datang! jadi jangan cepat putus asa. Jalani saja semuanya dengan sabar."

Akaba tersenyum. Rasanya ia mulai merasa lebih baik. "Hm, begitu, ya. Baiklah kalau itu maumu," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Suzuna. Ritemu yang semangat membuatku segar kembali."

"Itu sih bukan mauku. Itu adalah hal yang HARUS Akaban lakukan." Sahut Suzuna. "Ohya, sama-sama aku senang bisa mmembantu!" ucanya ceria.

"Iya, iya! Benar kata Hiruma kau sedikit bawel," kata Akaba sambil tertawa kecil. "Fuu, sudah malam. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ini baru mau pulang. Akaban sendiri?" tanya Suzuna.

Akaba berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan melewati Suzuna. "Ah, aku juga mau pulang. Pasti ayahku sudah menunggu. Lagi pula, besok ada kuliah," katanya dengan nada yang lebih semangat.

"Ya~ begitu doong! Semangat. Aku pulang dulu, ya! _Jaa_~," seru Suzuna sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

Akaba hanya tersenyum menanggapi gadis ceria tersebut. Dan kemudian, ia pun berjalan pulang dengan hati yang tenang.

**OWARI **

Review Pleaseee~


End file.
